bite me
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Bella gets a new shirt, Alice has a vision but it isn't clear.


A/N: hehe, this is some thing my friend Erica and I came up with at a sleep over. It's just a short fan fic, kind of funny. You might laugh you might not; we just hope you all like!  
Disclaimer: neither one of us own Twilight, we wish we did. Bella's P.O.V

It was raining. Like always. Thankfully the weather man said it would stop raining some time to day, probably during school hours but it wouldn't get sunny so Edward and Alice would still be in school. I couldn't wait. I had gone shopping with Alice the day is for and we found a very interesting shirt.  
Hehe.It was deficiently going to catch Edward's eye. How could it not? I just couldn't wait to see his reaction. So I hurried to get my jacket on over my shirt.  
I grabbed my keys and headed toward my truck. Today I was driving myself. Alice and I made him agree to it. She was just as eager to see his reaction as I was. It was going to be very funny.

Alice's P.O.V

I couldn't wait for school.Yay, I know it's boring and a complete waste of my time since I've learned just about every thing they can teach me but I had one thing to look forward to. Well, I always looked forward to seeing Bella but today me and her were going to tease a certain vampire boy. I am sure he will be annoyed but oh well.  
Who knows, he might think its funny...no. He wouldn't think it's funny, he would get annoyed. All the better. It wouldn't be fun if we couldn't annoy him a bit.  
Besides, it's just a joke. How much harm can it do? After all, the joke centers around words on a shirt! He would think it was funny after a wile.  
At least once Bella's one of us. Then, in about a few hundred years, we will look back on this and laugh.Yep, that vision was clear as day. Then I saw some thing, a new vision.

In the vision

Bella took off her rain jacket to reveal a blue shirt with two words on it. Edward just stared for a few moments. Then said some thing, but I couldn't hear it. Me and Bella were laughing and shaking our heads. Edward sighed the spoke again.  
I stopped laughing, but was smiling. Bella was at the edge of her seat. She looked very exited. Then the vision was over

In reality again

I had a huge grin on my face. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't really have bin that easy could it? Would he really do it? It was only two words on a shirt! And he had changed his mind!  
He was going to do it! He was going to do it! He really was! He was going to change her!

Bella's P.O.V

I was on my way to lunch. I put my jacket back on before leaving the class room but didn't need it. Then Alice came running. She was jumping up and down. I then wondered if vampires could still get hyper off of sugar and/or caffeine.  
He had the biggest grin on. She then started talking, but it was to fast for me to understand.

"Alice, calm down" I said. She breather in and out.■ Now, what's going on?" I asked. I figure it was a clothe sail or some thing. I just hoped it was on a work day. She then screamed in my ear.  
The thought 'if I go death I'm blaming her' came into my head. She then tried to calm down further. When she was as calm as she would get she looked at me. She was still smiling.  
"I had a vision" she whispered. I looked at her.  
"About what?" I asked.  
"Edward is going to turn you!" she said. I looked at her. She was serous!  
"When?!" I asked. This really was big!  
"I don't know but it is all because of the shirt" she whispered. I looked at her like she was mad. My shirt was going to make him change me? After all my arguing? There must have bin a catch.  
But be for I could ask any more she grabbed me by the wrist and ran. I let out a scream and hoped she was right.

Edward's P.O.V

I heard a scream and looked up to see my hyper active sister almost dragging my girl friend. That can't be good.

Bella's P.O.V

Alice finally stopped running when we were a foot away from our lunch table. She hurried into her seat and looked at me. I knew it was time to show Edward the shirt. I took off my jacket and showed off the thing that would, by what Alice said, make him change me. I wasn't sure if I believed her or not.

Edwards P.O.V

I looked at Bella as she removed her jacket to reveal a blue shirt with two words on it. Ger. The shirt had in red, bloody looking letters the words 'BITE ME' written all over it on the blood shirt.  
She is just too stubborn. Then a idea came to mind. I would play a little joke on her, and apparently Alice since her mind was screaming the words 'CHANGE HER!' so loud I was getting a head ac.

Bella's P.O.V

I knew never to bet against Alice but she could have miss read some thing. I sighed in my mind and took my seat. Edward stared at the shirt. He rolled his eyes then sighed out loud.

"Okay, okay I get tinges!" he said. Alice looked at him. She was waiting for him to go on. He smiled.■ So what if I do change you? Will you stop being so persistent?" he asked.  
OH MY FREAKING GOD! SHE WAS RIGHT! IT WAS ALL THE BRILLIANT SHIT! I should have tried this from the very beginning.

Alice's P.O.V Every thing was going as it should. Edward was going to change Bella and she was going to be apart of the family. No doubts.

Bella's P.O.V

I was sitting at the edge of my seat just waiting to hear more. Mainly when he was going to change me? Then some thing unexpected happened. He laughed!  
What was so funny? He looked at me and placed one hand on top of mine.  
"Bella, you already know I'm going to change you, but you still have to wait till after we're married" he said. How unfair.

Alice's P.O.V

I'm going to beat the living day light out of him to night. I really thought we had him.

A/N: wow, that was longer then I thought it would be, well Erica and I hope you all liked! 


End file.
